Jealous
by kittiesrock90210
Summary: So, Percy and Annabeth really hit it off after summer, but then something happens to make things go wrong, and Annabeth get really jealous. Sounds terrible, might be, but please review, and it might just get better.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, jokes. This is the shit which comes into existence when I am bored, hyper, and eating Oreos!:P at 12:00 am**

**Btw, how come emo doesn't count as a category?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Annabeth POV

I sat in my dorm room, crying. What was I thinking, had I gone crazy? All I knew was that I was going to murder her in her sleep, a very slow, painful death, so I could watch her suffer and fear me. I vow this will happen before I die. It is possibly is the best plan I ever thought of. Perhaps I should explain.

**Chapter 1**

His arms were around my waist, and I was in heaven. The chill of the fall night caused my to shiver. I should of dressed more appropriately for the weather; stupid, stupid me. He draped his jacket over my shoulders, and the salt smell was intoxicating, and yet wonderful.

"You can open your eyes now Annabeth," he almost whispered. "Surprise!"

I opened my eyes and caught my breath. We we in Central Park, and there were three owls in cages.

"We are going to set them free." Percy said smoothly, his face beside mine. "Would you do the honours Wise Girl?"

"Seaweed Brain, this is so sweet of you!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking to the first cage. I swiftly opened the cage, and the owl perched on my arm and nipped my ear affectionately, then took off into the sky.

I opened the other cages, and the birds flew off into the distance. It was beautiful.

Percy glanced at his watch. "I think I should get you back to boarding school before the dorm manager yells at me again."

I laughed. "I'm sure she already hates you."

Percy frowned a bit. "I was hoping the dorm manager and I would have a great friendship. She's the type of person I would spend a Saturday afternoon with."

My dorm manager is possibly the oldest, most strict person in the world. She has a HUGE mole on her face, which she insists is a beauty mark, and believe that boys will corrupt every girl's mind. I'd like to kick her in the shins.

Percy called up a cab, and we got inside, and Percy had his hand on my ass, and it all felt so perfect. That's when he slid out my yankee's baseball cap, and stared at it, amused. I tiny smile tugged at his lips.

"What!?" I finally asked him.

He smiled smoothly. "You know, it's a Friday."

"Yes..." I said impatiently. What was his point?

"So I really don't have to go back home till 12:00."

"Yes, but Mrs. Monagle makes me come back at 9:00, and you're not allowed inside."

He slipped the hat on his head and disappeared. "What if she couldn't see me?"

***

There is a strange thrill when you know you're doing something you shouldn't. I stepped out of the cab with Percy, and as soon as the cab driver was out of sight, Percy held on the hat.

"Here's how it's going to happen," I went through the plan, "I'll go in and greet Mrs. Monagle. She'll be pleased to know I came back early, but then say that I dropped my purse outside. That is when I'll come for you, and you'll come in with me. Don't take off the hat until we we are in the room, understand?"

Percy nodded his head eagerly. "If you come back outside and I'm gone, it means that I hate you, or that I was caught and forced to leave the premises. Bet on the second one."

He pulled me in and kissed me. And for a second I forgot about everything in the world.

Percy let go, and pointed at the curious girls who were looking down from their windows.

"We have an audience." I growled. "How lovely."

"We should smile and wave for our devoted fans Annabeth, not under appreciate." He said sarcastically. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"And plan starts in three two one. Act like you're leaving." I ordered, and Percy obeyed.

As soon as I got inside I was flooded with questions and stuff I knew would be tomorrow's gossip.

"Annabeth, who is he?" one girl asked.

"My boyfriend." I replied.

"He's hot." one girl commented.

I was overwelmed with comments and stuff, and I wondered how long Percy would have to wait outside for.

I got in the elevator and was greeted by Casey and her posy, my boarding school enemy.

She smiled a bit. "So, who's that guy."

My eyes narrowed down as I stepped inside the elevator. "My boyfriend."

She smiled slyly. "It would seem that he could do way better than you. He's hot."

"Ha."

"I mean, I think he'd rather get into my pants. Shall we go talk to him girls?"

Her friends nod like an army of clones. I want to put them through everything I've been through, and see how they would cry. I want to put them at the face of death and watch them shy away from the challenge. I want to see all of them fear me. Instead their vision of crisis is not being able to straighten their hair.

"Well, good luck with that!" I say with mock cheerfulness, and I stepped out onto my floor. Mrs. Monagle was right there.

"Annabeth Chase. On time, but you should go straight to bed!"

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because you were caught with a boy on property. Now bed!"

I guessed that there was no point in even arguing with her. I went straight down the hall to were my room was. No Percy tonight. How would I tell him?

I went to knock on the door, and then I realized my roommate had already left for her cruise, so no worries. I opened the door then gasped.

Percy was lying on the floor.

"How...?" I couldn't complete the sentence. quickly closed the door and locked it. Percy got up to face me.

"I'm a ninja Annabeth!" He joked quietly, and I silenced him with a kiss. His hands were on my ass and my hands felt through his hair. He slowly, and not very skillfully, took of my sweater, which landed with a soft thud on the floor. I was working on his shirt.

We fell on a bed, and I was giggling a bit. My body pressed against his, and in that moment, everything just fit. It felt amazing, and I never wanted to stop. The moment was ruined by knocking.

Percy froze and he put his shirt back on, then pulled the cap over his head. I fixed my hair quickly and opened the door. Casey and co. had come to torment me.

"You know," Casey said slowly, "we never got to finish our conversation."

Casey walked into my room while the others stayed outside.

"I honestly thought we were finished." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you didn't quite explain why any guy would like a nerd like you."

"Maybe because he like me for who I am."

"Maybe he'll drop you as soon as he finds someone better."

She knocked some papers off of my desk.

"Oops!" she giggled.

"You can leave now." I growled.

"You haven't mention his name yet, and I wish to call him by his name."

Thinking quickly, I replied "Perry Johanson, so get the fuck out of my room!"

"Bad language!" Casey practically ran out of the room, and I was laughing to myself. I could see her looking through the Yellow Pages at all of the Johanson number, and recording all of them. The joy.

I locked the door again, and Percy took off the hat, smiling.

"I think you're a keeper." he grinned.

* * *

**Overall, the worst thing ever thought up, but please still review with you're constructive critsism (in other words THIS SUCKS) because I love being told that!**

**Love anyone who reads this (as a friend of course).**

**Meow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry tabbyprincess, but you've been out voted by a lot!**

**I so I wrote this chap because I'm sick (I fainted this monring wasn't allowed to go anywhere)**

**Highlight of the day: watching Bambi for the first time since I was two and realzing that Bambi's mom dies:(**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I pulled at my face. I couldn't believe how tired I looked.

I absentmidedly washed my face and started to stuggle with a brush through my hair which was a messy curtain on my face. One stroke, two strokes, three strokes....

I got ready quickly, slipping on my blue and red plaid skirt, white polo, and navy blue sweater, then regarded myself in the mirror. Could they have made these uniforms any uglier? No time, I had to run for my classes.

I slipped into chemistry class five minutes before the bell rang, which was a shcoker, and sighed in relief. I wouldn't be marked as late. I took out my note book and binder, taking a moment to look at the pictue of Percy and me that I kept there. It had been taken at the end of summer, a few days after the Percy's birthday. I smiled at the thought.

"Look at the nerd!" Casey smiled down on me. I hated looking up at her, it made me feel weak, as if I was looking up at the superior. I stood to meet her.

She picked up the photo. "Well if it isn't the nerd's boyfriend everybody!" she yelled, then held the picture up for everyone to see.

"Give it back." I gritted my teeth. Who does she think she is?

"You know, this is a great picture." Casey commented. Percy was kissing my cheek, and I was laughing. I remeber the whole day because Thalia took the pictures to make me angry. The day ended with Thalia being thrown in the lake while trying to shoot Percy with arrows. Good times.

"This would be even better if you weren't in the picture, and it was just the hottie."

I swpied the picture form her hands as soon as she turned her attention. "Thank you!" I said sweetly.

"I wasn't finished yet, Annabeth!" she sneered at me while her stupid friends gave me the evil eye. I wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Too bad bitch." I smiled smugly.

"You did not just go there!" Casey screamed as she tried to claw me with her nails.

Nine years of fighting for my life gave me the advantage. I easily avoided her swing, then laughed at her.

"Best you got there?" I narrowed my eyes. She charged again, but I side stepped. This happened about ten times, and everyone was laughing uncontrolably. I swore I could see a girl recording it with her video camera on her iPod.

Casey grunted. "Why don't you do something? Running away takes no effort!"

I couldn't hide my grin. "Suit yourself."

She swung at me again, so I ducked, then swung my leg around, taking out her legs. She fell in a mess on the floor, then scrambled back up. She was crying. I felt triumphant, even though it was no where near to a fair fight.

The teacher walked in half a minute later. I half expected for Casey to tell the teacher, but much to my surprise, she kept her mouth shut. I could still slightly hear her soft snuffles as she choked back tears. This was going to be the best day at this terrible school.

Today's objective: Make Casey absolutely miserable.

See, our school is boys and girls mixed.

During physical education, we were practicing wrestling. All of the girls wore their "athletic" clothing, which consisted of Lululemon short shorts, a Hollister t-shirt, and knee-high Juicy socks. All the guys would do was look at their asses.

So I stepped up to the mat. My hair was pulled back in a meesy pontail, and all the guys were watching me.

I smiled at Casey. "Anyone want to fight?" I said smoothly.

"There's the spirit Chase! Ready to participate. You should all really try to follow her example." the teacher beamed.

Casey's expression darkened as she stepped on the mat too. "I'm up for it."

"Okay," the teacher said, "Everyone else must clear the mat area."

"Going to cry again?" I taunted, and Casey sprang at me. I stepped to the side, and she landed on her face.

"This seems like deja vu." I laughed.

Casey got back up to face me. Her breathing was heavy, and her glare was murderous. I ran straight at her.

It was no competition. Everytime that we connected, Casey ended up on the floor, and I would just be standing there. All the guys were mocking her, and I felt content.

"Annabeth stop, you're embarassing Casey." the teacher said, but Casey just kept coming back, as if she was trying to prove something. This was getting more and more interesting.

The next time that she came at me, I grabbed her and pinned her to floor, her arm locked.

"Admit that I am way better than you!" I told her, but she shook her head fiercely.

I just pulled harder on her arm. "Admit..."

"No!" she sounded on the verge of tears. I pushed her arm farther until she screamed.

"Tap out! Tap out! Annabeth, you're about to break her arm!" the teacher was screaming at me.

"Tap out Casey." I said in triumph, adn she used her free hand to tap the ground twice. I let her go, and she started to cryadn ran off, hugged and excepted with open arms by her possy.

On the other hand, all of the guys came to congratulate me, and gave me hugs and asked for numbers, including Casey's boyfriend. I won more than just the wrestling match, I won Casey's pride.

The rest of the day, went by quickly. Math was a breeze for me, but then again, it always is. When school was finished, I headed back to my dorm, and took the elevator up to my floor. Right by the doors was Casey. She smiled.

"So guess what?"

"What?" I asked miserably. I was kind of tired, and this kid was getting in my way.

"I'm leaving." Casey smiled.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said sarcastically, trying to manuver around her, but she cut me off.

"My parents actully love me, and want me to live with them, so I'm going to Goode High School."

Goode Highschool. Percy's school. _My boyfriend's_ school. Everything crashed down on me. It was unfair.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know when was the last time I updated, which probably means I should apologize. Sorry people.**

**Secondly, I wrote this chapter in ten minutes because the original chapter 3 is MIA on somehere o nthe hard drive and I can't find the real file.**

**Thirdly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **I love sea green**, who happened to reinspire me to re-write the chapter. **

**Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Highlight of the day: I was sick, so I was watching Dora the Explorer on t.v. when I realized that all the Spanish I know comes from a children's cartoon.**

I love Fridays. They give me time to prepare for the next week, read ahead a chapter in my textbook, but most of all, I get to see Percy.

The bell went of, and I silently cursed. Manuvering the crowded the Goode highschool hallways was such a drag. I shoved m way through a group of girls who were wearing way too much make up. One of them fell over, but I didn't care at all. She could just suck it.

By the time I actually got to Percy's locker, he was just locking it up, ready to walk out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I didn't care if people were watching.

"Hello to you too." Percy's smile was entrancing.

I heard a girl in the background whisper "Who's the tramp?", but I didn't kill her.

"Ready to go?" I asked Percy, and he nodded.

"Movie, or just chill. I think I might be able to beat you in Madden this time, I've been practicing!" Percy beamed. He felt as though his manliness was being destroyed because I beat him at the football video game. Go figure.

"Anything sounds great." I ran my hands through my hair and untangled a small bit on my right side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her.

Damn, I thought to myself, as she talked with this one guy who wasn't anywhere close to looking at her face. He was looking a little bit lower.

_Please don't notice me, _I silently begged to myself.

Her mouth dropped open, and she was staring straight at me.

"Hey, let's get out of here," I told Percy as I got a firm hold of his hand, "I've had enough of being in a school."

"You can say that again. I hate schools!" Percy wasn't exactly the most learning-oriented person around.

"Come on, let me kick your ass at virtual football." I pulled Percy along, but quickly glanced back to see Casey's malovent smile burning through me.

* * *

"The school thinks I need a tutor." Percy slipped in as he started the play, and I caught an interception. "Godammit!"

I smiled victoriously. "I'd happily tutor you. It's a great reason to leave Rotledge Boarding School."

He frowned. "No, the admin wants me to have a tutor from within the school. I think it's stupid, but they want me to be invovled more because they think it will give me the confidence to do better by having support from a peer. It's a huge load of bullshit, but I just might have to follow through on it."

I rolled my eyes. "You have ADHD and dyslexia though. Say you are concerned that you won't get proper tutoring because they'll treat you like an average student, and only get frustrated when you can't learn the normal way."

He stoppped and looked at me. "You're pure genius."

I scored a touchdown. "Yes, yes I am."

He scowled and turned off the PS3. "I don't want to be embarassed anymore, so you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

I grabbed my coat, and we took the elevator down, and walked out onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk.

Percy leaned over to me, and asked "You wanna play a game?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

He smiled slyly. "Penis." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Gods Percy, you're so immature!

"You gonna chicken out?"

I hate him because I can't decline a challenge. "Penis."

He smiled triumphantly. "Penis." he said a little louder.

"Penis."

"Penis."

I looked around cautiously. "Penis."

Percy had no hesitation. "Penis."

"Penis."

"Penis!" Percy yelled, then looked at me expectantly.

"Penis!" I screamed.

"Penis!" Percy looked triumphant, like he knew I wouldn't go any louder. So I had to.

"PENIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, attracting attention from everyone on the sidewalk. I blushed furiously while Percy laughed his ass off.

"You win." He grinned, while I hid my face, and we slipped into a little coffee shop to the left. I got a regular black coffee and a cookie.

"So, how has your life been Annabeth?" Percy asked as we sat down at a table.

I shrugged. "The same. Olympus is looking great so far, and I'll be going back tomorrow morning to see what progress has been made. Ares spazzed at me for not putting enough statues of him. My mom had this huge arguement with him, but everything worked out."

"Nice. Hey, I was wondering if you were busy on the January 18."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, every year, Goode has this crappy semi formal, and everyone goes, so I was wondering if you, um, wanted to go with me?"

"Well, I don't know. Last time we danced, you stepped all over my feet," Percy started to look down, so I smiled brightly "but whatever. I'll go to semi-formal, but that means I'm gonna need a dress."

"Yeah, you know, just maybe."

I punched him from across the tabe. "You want to come dress shopping with me?"

"Isn't that more like, girl stuff?"

"It'll be fun!" I said.

"Sure, as long as we can make out after."

**Review! It literally only takes on average approximately 1.126548 minutes to write some form of a review.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

Okay, here's to my readers. I have no idea what I'm doing with my story, and have no inspiration to complete it. Sorry, it's just something I've gotta do, I can't remember where I was going with it, or what I was trying to do, but I had the idea months ago and I lost it.

So I'm going to do what needs to be done... I'm not going to kill it. To me, that's story abortion, which feels like killing your child, which I don't believe in. I'm willing to let someone adopt my baby (basically I'm giving someone the rights to the story).

If you are interested in owning it, then you are to:

1. Write a oneshot of some sort. You can post it as a story and send me the story title, or send it to me in a PM. Minimum of 1111 words.

2. Pick a number between 1 and 69

Basically, that's it. Want more details? PM me sometime. I'll respond as soon as possible. Im going to judge the stories I read, and be completely impartial.

The deadline is March 21, 2010. Good luck.

MEOW


	5. Sorry, Author's Note

Hey people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have a set of reasons.

First of all, I read in...seasons. Books come in seasons. Right now I'm in a season of _Maximum Ride_ with a bit of _Some Girls Are_. I'm not really reading PJO, and I feel uninspired. Don't get me wrong, I still know where I'm going with the story, I just don't feel like writing it right now, and because my focus is on another story, I don't want to put make characters OOC.

I'm also really busy. Soccer season just kicked up and I'm back on my Daily Summer Fitness Routine. I'm in this local play, I have a dance recital soon, I've started kick-boxing, and I'm on the track team this year. So lots of stuff to do. And then there's the other things

See, imagine a girl. Now Imagine she's highly involved with sports and drama and singing and she works hard to get amazing grades in school and be perfect at practically everything because she's a perfectionist. Her parents believe she has eating disorder (s) and believes she needs to see a therapist again. On top of that, everyone at school thinks she's a slut and that she's slept with her boyfriend, boyfriend's brother, and the guy living a couple doors down the street in less than one week. Throw in some post-attempted rape issues. Stir. You've basically got me.

So anyway, my life is REALLY fucked right now, and I'll be honest when I say I won't be updating for a while. I'll try to as soon as I really can, promise, but don't expect anything very soon.

Sorry.


End file.
